rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Dharlomei the Fallen
Dharlomei the Fallen It had taken 5 days for Ra-Khir to reach Bartertown via airship. Thamon had been kind enough to help Ra-Khir research the crystal music box and had narrowed down the origin of the creator to a single elfin village Lemnock, just 2 days via horse to the west. Ra-Khir wandered the streets of Bartertown looking for a guide to take him out to Lemnock, but was mysteriously turned away by every guide he could find, discouraged he returned to his inn and sat in the common room, picking at a grisly piece of venison when a well kept, middle age merchant approached. A man, grey eyes and hair with a fine elfin weave robe sat across from him. "Names Daxan young elf, I noticed your fine robes; you obviously have an eye for quality work." Ra-Khir sighed "I am not looking to buy anything, what I need is a guide." Daxan looked amused "I am not trying to sell you anything, just the weave on your robe is very particular, you see it matches mine, they are from the same village, Lemnock." Ra-Khir eagerly leaned in "What can you tell me of Lemnock, I need to go there, but no one will say anything about the place." Daxan considered Ra-Khir for moment "Well the village was destroyed, and there are rumors now suggesting that those who go near it never come back. It is very risky to go there. For the right price though I might be willing to take you. How does 500 silver sound." Ra-Khir dumped a bag of silver on the table "Sounds like I found a guide." Ra-Khir and Daxan finally approached a clearing in the forest. The trees were still covered in char marks but new growth had already started to overtake the clearing. "Welcome to Lemnock, or whats left of it. Last time I was here I helped a young elf named Dharlomei, he was the only survivor. Slavers came and took most of the people." Ra-Khir shuddered "Slavers? This far north of Vivaine?" Daxan gave Ra-Khir a sympathetic smile "I hope you weren't looking to find someone." Ra-Khir dismounted and tied the horse off to a tree and walked into the clearing. He tripped over jutting arranged stones sticking out of the grasses. Daxan dismounted and gave Ra-Khir a hand. "Careful that's the ancestral grave stones of the families, the elves here have a common grave for all there kin and new names are added to the stones." Ra-Khir began inspecting the names "Here it is this is the grave site I needed to find. This is the final resting place of Mysuldar Treshdyn apprentice to Masym." Ra-Khir noticed small blots of water popping up on the names stone and looked up in the sky. Daxan sighed "Better be quick about it a thunderstorm is approaching, I am going to set up some tents nearby." Ra-Khir removed a bottle of fine elven wine from his pack. "I hope you liked wine Mysuldar." He uncorked the bottled and poured the liquid on the soil below the name stone. "I thank you for the treasure that fate has bestowed upon me, may you continue to rest in peace Mysuldar Treshdyn." An hour had passed by the time Ra-Khir had finished the ritual of respect and the rain had turned into a down pour, he huddled in his elfweave robe trying to stay warm as he started to walk back to the camp Daxan had set up, when a voice called out to him in Speritheal. "Who are you stranger, you should know this place is sacred." Ra-Khir turned to see an elf with blood red hair plastered to his face, and gray eyes full of an intense hatred that seemed to match the ferocity of the growing thunderstorm. The elf had already knocked an arrow. "I am Ra-Khir an elf from Jerris, I came to pay my respects when I heard of the tragedy that happened here." The elf relaxed slightly "I am Dharlomei, and this is my village, where did you get that robe." Ra-Khir looked down at his drenched robe. "It was a gift from my brother." Dharlomei's eyes narrowed "I don't care who gave it to you I want to know where it was purchased, where are you really from, you aren't from Jerris." Ra-Khir took a step back "My brother liberated it from my father, a merchant in Vivaine, It was given to me when I fled." Dharlomei tensed and started a half draw of his bow "You are no elf, you are one of the Thran murderers, take that robe off, it was made by my mother and belongs here." Ra-Khir made an appeasing gesture showing he was unarmed and took off the robe, his hand brushed across the sextant hanging at his side, he tensed as he felt a tugging in his gut indicating that a horror was in the direction of Dharlomei. The hair on the back of Dharlomei's neck stood up as he took another look at Dharlomei, he could sense an overwhelming hatred mixed with despair radiating from the elf, his eyes seemed alien. Ra-Khir realized that the elf had been consumed by a horror. Dharlomei released the arrow and it stuck out of Ra-Khir's shoulder, he fell back and hit the ground. Dharlomei began walking up to Ra-Khir while Knocking another arrow, he was wading ankle deep in the mud and water the downpour had created. Dharlomei raised the bow preparing to shoot at Ra-Khir"This is my village, any who trespass here are to be killed." At that moment Dharlomei suddenly sunk below the surface of the puddle and began thrashing wildly about. Ra-Khir had made the puddle easily 10 feet deep. In panic Ra-Khir called as much frost as he could and froze the puddle over trapping Dharlomei beneath the ice. He could see the horror banging against the ice with a hunting knife, it stopped and stared at Ra-Khir, he could see Dharlomei's eyes had turned fire red. Ra-Khir turned and ran back toward the camp arriving only to find Daxan full of arrows. He grabbed his mount and prepared to ride. As he rode off, in the distance he could hear the sound of breaking ice. "Run Ra-Khir that is part of the game, it makes the hunt more challenging when the prey plays the part." Dharlomei laughed while sobbing and began removing the arrows from Daxan's chest he both hated and desired what he had become. Category:Layflat Earthdawn